


House Party

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, First Kiss, House Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: NJ just wants to check out a party to kill some time.  Anomaly just wants another drink.





	House Party

**Author's Note:**

> NJ belongs to [Kris!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)

NJ’s been watching him out of the corner of his eye all evening.  He knows Anomaly - it’s hard  _ not _ to, he makes himself  _ visible _ , in more ways than one - and he’s had a little bit of a crush on him, just from seeing him around campus.  He’d never expected to see him at a party like this though, in a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt that shows more than it actually covers up.  His eyes are smudged with liner and there’s glitter in the gloss on his lips. NJ has the sudden urge to kiss him, and he nearly chokes on his soda as he’s startled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

“Hey, you’ve been staring all night, do I have something on my face?” Anomaly asks, pulling a little compact out of his ridiculously tight pants and pouts at his reflection.  He smells like cologne and booze this close, leaning into NJ’s shoulder.

“No, I just- um, sorry, I didn’t realize I was staring, I don’t wanna be weird or anything-”

Anomaly throws back his head and laughs.  “You’re an angel, huh? Please, I wouldn’t be wearing this if I  _ didn’t  _ want people to look at the goods.”  He winks, lifting his red cup to his lips.  NJ ducks his head, trying not to blush and only succeeds in blushing  _ more _ .  “What’s your name, angel?”  He has to tilt his head and brush his lips to NJ’s ear to be heard over the music, and NJ shivers.

“NJ,” he says, and he’s pretty sure he’s going to  _ die _ of embarrassment over the way Anomaly is looking at him through glittery lashes.  “I, uh, I’m Caliber’s brother, she’s on the volleyball team.” He doesn’t know if Anomaly knows or cares who’s on the volleyball team, but it’s the only thing he has, so… 

“You don’t need to be nervous around me, I promise I don’t bite unless you ask,” Anomaly winks again, “You want a drink?”  He tilts his head toward the table and counters full of bottles.

NJ shakes his head quickly.  “Sorry, I have to drive later, I have to pick up Caliber, she’s at practice.”  He hopes Anomaly won’t be like a lot of the others and tease him for not drinking, and he relaxes when Anomaly just shrugs.  

“No problem, another soda, yeah?”  He rattles the ice in his own cup. “I’m not anywhere close to drunk enough for Jax’s taste in music, I need a refill too.”

Anomaly offers a hand, and NJ takes it without a second thought, letting him lead him through the crowd and into the kitchen, dodging drunk kids rough-housing or playing grab ass with everyone else - and Anomaly, who laughs and playfully slaps the hands off himself with a promise of  _ not now _ .  Something about that makes NJ’s chest ache, but he doesn’t examine that feeling too closely.  Anomaly’s hand feels nice in his; he hadn’t realized how warm he was until the smooth metal is soothing against his skin, cooling him down and making him flush warmer at the same time.

* * *

“I don’t think I’ve seen you at one of these before,” Anomaly says as he pours NJ a cup of off-brand cherry cola.  Granted, he doesn’t  _ remember _ most of the parties he’s been to, but still.   He’d remember NJ. 

“It’s not really my scene,” NJ says, a sheepish smile on his lips, before he takes a drink of his soda, “I’m just killing time before I have to pick up Caliber from her game, I thought I’d check it out, some guy in my Stat class said I should-”

Anomaly tries not to be disappointed that NJ isn’t going to stay, but he hides it with a coy little smile.  “How about I give you the grand tour?” he asks, throwing his arm around NJ’s shoulders, his other hand carefully balancing his almost overflowing cup of… well, whatever had been in the closest bottle he grabbed.  He was paying too much attention to the way the lights caught in NJ’s hair, blue and pink and purple and gold. 

NJ leans into his side, and Anomaly has to take a swallow from his cup to excuse the way his chest goes all warm and soft.  “I’d like that.” He smiles, and  _ fuck _ Anomaly doesn’t know what to do with that.  

He covers it all up with a grin that’s half manic, half flirting, and he steers NJ through the house.  “You saw the living room I guess, and the kitchen, there’s the stairs - I can’t take you up  _ there  _ though, or people might get  _ ideas _ about the kind of friends we are.”  He winks, and he can see the realization dawning.  “I wouldn’t say  _ no _ , but you look like a nice boy, I don’t want to dirty you up just yet.”  Great, NJ isn’t going to want anything to do with him now; maybe it’s better that way-  _ fuck _ why is he getting so worked up about that?  He shakes it off with another smile, winking at NJ as he sees his blush spread.  “Let’s go outside, it’s a little quieter.”

It  _ is _ quieter outside, but not by much.  The pool is full, and he has to move fast to make sure NJ doesn’t get splashed - he ends up pressed against him chest to chest, NJ’s back against the wall.  Anomaly grins at him and then steps back, trying not to react to how  _ close  _ they’d been.  Too close, he was  _ already _ too far gone and this was such a shitty idea, falling for a pretty blond he’s only just met.  He’s so fucking stupid.

Anomaly keeps all that off his face though as he lets his eyes linger just a little too long on NJ’s lips, almost enough to miss the way NJ’s eyes do the same to his.  When he leans in, just a little, Anomaly lays a finger over NJ’s lips with a little smile. He pulls away too fast, and tugs him along till they can climb up on the giant trampoline, far enough out that the music isn’t too loud and the pool of light from the yard doesn’t quite reach them.  

This time, when NJ leans in, Anomaly meets him.  NJ tastes sugar-sweet, the artificial cherry flavor still sticky on his lips.  It doesn’t taste half bad mixed with the bitterness of cheap booze, and Anomaly kisses him until he can’t taste it anymore.  

_ Shoot to thrill, play to kill- _

NJ jerks back, his hand going to his pocket.  “Hey- yeah, I’ll be right there, give me fifteen minutes- love you too Cal’ika.”  He smiles sheepishly as he puts away his phone. “Sorry, my sister needs me to pick her up.  I… I’ll see you around right?”

Anomaly smiles.  “Yeah, I’ll be around.”  

He sits on the trampoline until NJ makes it into the house before he downs the rest of his cup and climbs down.  He needs another drink.


End file.
